Why Not to Mess With the Prince's Sister
by AnimeGodess1990
Summary: This My first fic so read and review Be Gentle! By the way review enough and tell me if I should post another few chapters. Kogaiji sees somthing that makes him see red.even if it sais complete ill post more chapters if you sai I should.
1. Chapter 1

Why Not to Mess with the Prince's Sister

Goku are you going to see Lirin again? Don't you remember what happened last time? So! Eck once again Hakkia

Was pointlessly trying to convince Goku to stay away from Lirin and once again Goku wasn't listening. Listen Hakkia if

I want to date Lirin i'm going to do it. Sanso a little help please. Sonso was already irritated from a nasty argument with

Kougaiji over Goku dating his sister and having to pay for rather expensive medical bill from when Kougaiji caught Goku

doing certain things with Lirin. Listen here I am not happy about paying medical bills for morons and I really don't

Want a repeat of last time.

--------------------------------------------_Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goku went to see Lirin again for one of there dinner dates at the palace because Kougaiji wanted to keep an eye on them. You know how protective he is of his sister. As they were having dinner Kougaiji was complaining because_

_It was sukiyaki again. Again he was in the room because he wanted to keep an eye on them. In an almost to sweet tone_

_Lirin asks her brother if he wants to get him something else. He was to busy thinking about how much he really hates Goku to notice the dangerously sweet tone. He says ok and she brings him some sushi his favorite food and with extra wassabi like always. He never could figure out why he always felt sleepy after wards._

_Unfortunately the sleeping drought ore off and Kougaiji didn't see them at the table this time now he was really gating mad_

_Where were they? He asked a maid and she said in Lirin's room._

_Kougaiji now was really pissed. He starts mumbling how they had better not……… and bolts off to the direction of Lirin's_

_Room. As he gets closer to lirin's room he starts hearing Lirin moaning and now he's write at the dour and really pissed off._

_He throws the door open and sees one thing that makes him start seeing red. Lirin wasn't wearing anything from the waste up and Goku wasn't ether Lirin had his pants half way off two._

_Kougaiji yells what the hell. Both teens are thinking oh shit and before Goku can react Goku being dragged out by the through._

_Now we all know what happened to Goku those who don't use your imagination Kougaiji is really strong, A really good fighter and gets really violent when mad._

_Six ours after Goku left someone banged on the door nearly breaking it down. on the door. Hakkia answered. It was Kougaiji and he was carrying a really really really really badly beaten up unconscious Goku He looked pissed .Sanso asked what the hell that idiot do this time._

_Kougaiji throws Goku in the in room and Goku hits the wall hard. Tell that little basterd to keep his hands off my sister._

_Or ill do much much much worse. Then he shoots a glare that even terrifies Sanso himself. Slams the door and leaves._

_They call a docter Goku all of Goku's bones were broken in three places and there were very few places that weren't really severely bruised. To put it simply Kougaiji beat the shit out of him._

------------------------------------------------_End Flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I Like Lirin and she likes me I'm going see you all later

IM NOT PAING YOU MEDICAL BILLS AGAIN DUMB ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Six ours later_

_HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hell he'll never learn. Sanso thinks as he's eating better go something beforeKougaiji kills Goku and I have to pay for a funeral .

When is ever going to learn not to mess with a demon Prince's sister.

This is my first fic so read and review be gental.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

In this story 16 is

Old enough to get

Married you'll understand

Why in a few chapters.

This chapters going to lean more towards angst. No flames. The way the story plot is there's going to be some darker chapters towards the end its going to much happier thou.

I'm going to post a new chapter once a week cant have you reading it all write away can I? Besides I like building up suspense.

**Chapter 2**

It's been an our kogiaji's probably beating the snot out of him again. Oh well he's going to have to learn. But then again even the last time he realy could be hurt. I better go find him.

Just as Sonso gets up and gets ready to open the door, it flies open. There's Lirin looking really sad and really scared. You have to come quick Kougaiji went after Goku and he's a hundred times worse than last time. WHAT! Are you serious? Yes please hurry up. I'll get Goku Hakkia call the doctor. All write.

------------------------------------------------------- _an our later -----------------------------------------------_

Well Goku's going to live but he'll take awhile to recover from this one. How he sustained such injuries ill never know. Lirin who still looked like she was going to cry started looking just a little bit more relieved. If you don't mind my professional opinion it'd be best if you find out what this boys been up to and put and end to it. Next time he might not pull thru. Lirin since Goku's unconscious can you please explain what happened?

Authors Note

Remember only one

Chapter a week its

short but the next ones

going to be much longer.


	3. Ending

This last chapter and it will explain everything.

I decided to finish it early and I can't write a good angst story to save my life. So I am going to have the story end on a happy note.

By the way –if something between two lines like this it is what a characters thinking I decided to type this even thou I am only going to do this pine thing for one character-

I forgot to write this earlier but I do not own syukie reload.

16 is adult age in this story you'll understand why in a few paragraphs.

-----------------------------------------Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------------

Lirin lets out a melancholy (sad) sigh.

You see what happened was.

------------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------

YOU'RE WHAT! Lirin for the first time since she and Goku got caught was truly terrified of her brother. She tried once again to explain. I'm pregnant and….. Who's is it Goku's? Kougaiji spat his name out like poison. So what if Goku's the father? Kougaiji once again seeing red yelled ILL KILL HIM. ILL RIP HIM TO PIECES. As he goes to bolt out the door, Lirin gets in front of him. With what little courage she still has she tells him. If you so much as lay a hand on him ill cease to consider you my brother and myself your sister. He carefully shoves her just enough to get her out of the way; and leaves before she can grab him. She runs off the direction Kougaiji ran in. She finds Goku. Kougaiji's gone and Goku's in 10 times worse shape than last time Kougaiji got his hands on him.

------------------------------------That's what happened---------------------------------------------

Does Goku know about the pregnancy? Lirin looking anxious now says I couldn't tell him I was to scared to that's why I told my brother first. Goku comes out exactly at this time and says I'm hungry. Jesse Goku cant you think about anything besides food? And what are you doing out of bed. Goku not even listening to Hakkia asks Lirin is something wrong? You look upset. Hakkia cutting in says she was worried about you Goku. Actually Goku we need to talk. Ok Lirin. About five minutes later Goku and Lirin come out Goku with a goofy happy look and Lirin finally looking completely relieved. So Goku what did Lirin tell you? Of course Hakkia already had a sneaky suspicion what Lirin told him. Goku said I can't believe i'm going to be a daddy. This is so awesome good thing I got a job. How far along are you Lirin? I'm three months along Goku. I wonder when Kougaiji started getting suspicious that's the only reason why he'd keep an eye on us. Probably because he just didn't and still doesn't like me. That is a good point Goku.

There you are Lirin what the heck do you think your doing I have been looking all over for you I can't believe you just ran off like WHAT THE HELL? YOU'R WITH THEM? You are coming back home with me now little girl. I'm not a little girl incase you haven't noticed I am 16 that makes me a grown woman. Then act like it Lirin. Were going home now! NO! Lirin I don't care what you say you're coming even if I have to drag you.

You're not dragging her anywhere Kougaiji. There is nothing wrong with us being together. Like hell there isn't if you think I am going to let someone take advantage of my baby sister you got another thing coming.

What do you mean take advantage of? What the hell would make you think I'd do that? Oh no not the rumors again. This time Lirin cuts in. People have been saying that stuff since we first started dating there's no way he'd do that to me. Then Goku says the last thing Kougaiji expected to hear. I love Lirin way to much to that to her.-He loves her how do I know whether he's telling the truth or not? I'll just give him fair warning- Kougaiji now a little calmer says fine then you can keep seeing her but you hurt her I am really really really really going to hurt you or probably even kill you.

Me hurting Lirin is the last thing you need to worry about.

--------------------------------------------- Epilogue --------------------------------------------------

Two months later Goku and Lirin got married. Lirin had the babies that's write twins after six more months. They forgave Kougaiji. Actually Goku wasn't to mad when he found out why Kougaiji was upset he is her older brother after all. And when the kids turned seven, they heard everyone talk about how there uncle Kougaiji beat up there daddy before they were born so the can be seen kick there uncle on the shin every time they see him. Beyond that things are really nice for everyone.

--------------------------------------------------- End --------------------------------------------------


End file.
